Top Gun
Top Gun is a 1986 Action Drama film. Plot Up against Maverick and fellow F14 pilot Hollywood. Maverick breaks a cardinal rule by abandoning his wingman to go after Viper, and in so doing Hollywood is "shot down" and then the same fate befalls Maverick. But the worst is yet to come, for Maverick is teamed with Iceman and Maverick, determined to win the School contest, angrily chews out Iceman for taking too long to attack an enemy craft; Maverick takes the shot, but when the two aircraft get close, the backwash from Iceman's thrusters cripple Maverick's engines and the F14 plunges toward the sea. Goose barely succeeds in yanking open the emergency ejection handles, but when the fighter's canopy pops open, the two pilots eject and Goose crashes into the canopy, killing him. Maverick is devastated by Goose's death and though an inquiry clears him of wrongdoing his confidence is destroyed. He nonetheless graduates from the class and is reassigned to the Enterprise, where an incident with enemy MiGs leads to a fateful battle involving Iceman as well as Maverick. Iceman and Hollywood are launched to intercept a pair of MiGs but are jumped by four additional enemy. Hollywood is shot down and Iceman hopelessly surrounded when Maverick is launched, now with Merlin as his RIO. Maverick quickly arrives at the scene of battle but is surrounded by enemy and when he flies into one ship's jetwash his own fighter briefly stalls out - and though he regains control he flashes back to Goose's death and breaks off, leaving Iceman (who has long doubted Maverick's courage after Goose's death) trapped as Merlin desperately and furiously yells at Maverick to get back into battle. Maverick reengages after a whispered sentence of "Talk to me, Goose," when he grasps Goose's dog tags and managed to destroy several of the enemy MiGs and drive off the last two. When the jets return to the carrier, they're greeted with cheers and applause from the crew. After Maverick and Iceman exchange their form of thanks, Maverick throws goose's tags off the back of the ship, showing he successfully was able to let him go. Offered any assignment he chooses, Maverick decides to return to Top Gun as an instructor. At a bar at Miramar, Maverick and Charlie reunite. Cast * Tom Cruise as LT. Pete "Maverick" Mitchell * Kelly McGillis as Charlotte "Charlie" Blackwood. The character is based on a real-life person, Christine Fox, who worked at the Miramar Naval Air Station. * Val Kilmer as LT. Tom "Iceman" Kazansky * Anthony Edwards as LTJG. Nick "Goose" Bradshaw * Tom Skerritt as CDR. Mike "Viper" Metcalf * Michael Ironside as LCDR. Rick "Jester" Heatherly * John Stockwell as LT. Bill "Cougar" Cortell * Barry Tubb as LTJG. Leonard "Wolfman" Wolfe * Rick Rossovich as LTJG. Ron "Slider" Kerner * Tim Robbins as LTJG. Sam "Merlin" Wells * Clarence Gilyard, Jr. as LTJG. Marcus "Sundown" Williams * Whip Hubley as LT. Rick "Hollywood" Neven * James Tolkan as CDR. Tom "Stinger" Jordan * Meg Ryan as Carole Bradshaw * Adrian Pasdar as LT. Charles "Chipper" Piper Gallery Topgun-2-1-.jpg|Original 1986 Movie Poster Video Top Gun 3D Trailer Top Gun (1986) Official Trailer - Tom Cruise Movie Top Gun (1986) Original Trailer External link Top Gun on Wikipedia Category:Movies